Le Destin En A Voulu Autrement
by AShanitilli
Summary: C'est une courte introspection, tournant au tragique, de Mulder sur sa relation avec Scully.


**Le Destin en a voulu autrement**

Les évènements ne se sont pas déroulés comme prévu. Ils avaient essayé de vivre ensemble. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas prévu que tout devait se passer autrement. Il est vrai que Mulder et Scully avaient vécu des moments intenses, mais leurs disputes étaient toutes aussi violentes. Mulder avait donc décidé de retourner vivre dans son appartement, sans pour autant mettre fin à leur collaboration au FBI. Ca n'avait pas été facile au début. Il leur arrivait de hausser le ton sans vraiment de raison apparente, si ce n'est la frustration de voir leur vie commune partir en volutes de fumée. Malgré tout, leur complicité d'avant avait fini par refaire surface, ainsi que leur grande capacité de résolution des différentes dossiers qui atterrissaient sur leurs bureaux.

Depuis leur séparation, Mulder avait perçu quelques changements dans le comportement de Scully. Il la savait très féminine et soigneuse de son apparence. Il n'avait pas noté de laisser-aller, mais il l'avait connu bien plus sensuelle. Plus ils retrouvaient leurs marques en tant qu'ami et non plus amants, plus la beauté de Scully se révélait à nouveau. Mulder voyait plutôt ça d'un bon œil. Il la savait infiniment belle de nature, mais le soin qu'elle portait à son apparence la rendait « à tomber par terre » comme il le lui avait avoué. Mulder se disait qu'elle avait eu un coup de blues, et qu'il avait finalement fini par s'estomper avec le temps. La fin d'une relation n'est pas évidente à gérer. Il y a toujours plus de bas que de hauts. Lui aussi avait broyé du noir, désespérément seul, assis dans le noir sur son canapé.

Depuis quelques semaines, Mulder sentait même que sa Scully lui faisait des avances. Il se sentait revivre pleinement. Il savait pertinemment que leur histoire ne pouvait que continuer. Il le savait au fond de lui comme on sait que le ciel est bleu. Elle se faisait de nouveau plus affectueuse. Elle ne refusait plus aussi systématiquement une invitation à boire un verre, même si elle prenait congé assez tôt dans le soirée. Il comprenait ses réticences mieux que personne. Lui-même était effrayé. Il avait une peur panique que cette seconde tentative se solde par le même échec que la première fois.

--

Mulder commençait à paniquer. Il ne parvenait pas à joindre Scully, que ce soit chez elle ou sur son portable. Il avait pourtant besoin d'elle. Un corps avait été découvert avec des traces étranges sur la totalité du corps. De plus, une substance visqueuse s'échappait des narines de la victime. N'en pouvant plus, il décida d'en avoir le cœur nette en se rendant à l'appartement de Scully, qui avait aussi été sien il y a quelques mois. Il savait qu'elle voulait se montrer forte, mais en fait elle était d'une constitution fragile. Il l'avait vu passer des journées entières à dormir pour se remettre d'une enquête éprouvante. Il aurait vraiment voulu lui laisser cette soirée libre, mais personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait pratiquer cette autopsie.

Posté devant la porte de l'appartement, Mulder fouilla dans une de ses poches pour trouver le sésame. Il n'en eut en fait pas besoin. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, signe qu'elle devait être là. Il s'introduisit discrètement et referma derrière lui. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière dans le salon, ni dans les pièces adjacentes. Se fiant à sa mémoire, il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Sans bruit, il poussa légèrement la porte entrebâillée. Son sang se figea.

Elle était là, étendue sur le dos, dénudée. Son visage reflétait la force du moment qu'elle était en train de vivre. Il ne lui connaissait cette sérénité que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Savoir qu'elle ressentait la même extase avec un autre homme le révulsait au plus haut point. Ne voulant pas assister à la suite du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il s'éloigna sans bruit.

--

Une berline noire roulait à grande vitesse sur la route sinueuse. Il était ivre. Une bouteille de Scotch entamée était posée sur le siège avant, sur une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Plus il s'éloignait de la ville, plus la vitesse de son véhicule augmentait. Son esprit était entremêlé de rage et de désespoir. Dans cinquante mètres, il devrait tourner à droite. Pris d'une fureur incontrôlée, il braqua à gauche, poursuivant son chemin dans le ravin en contrebas. En s'écrasant au sol, la voiture explosa. Dans la violence de l'impact, la bouteille se brisa, imbibant la feuille de papier qui finit par s'embraser. On pouvait y lire les dernier mots d'un homme blessé :

Dana,

Le destin nous a un jour réuni.

Je lui en avais toujours été reconnaissant.

Jusqu'à ce soir.

Jusqu'au moment où il nous a séparé.

Pour l'éternité.

Je t'aime au-delà de tout.

Fox


End file.
